pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Types
There are different Pokemon and Attack Types in Pokemon Tower Defense. All have advantages and disadvantages over the others. It is similiar to a giant game of rock paper scissors. 'Normal Type' ''' Normal Pokemon' Pidgey Pidgeotto Pidgeot Rattata Raticate Spearow Fearow Clefairy Clefable Jigglypuff Wigglytuff 'Normal Attacks' Belly Drum Body Slam Chip Away Crush Claw Defense Curl Disable Double Edge Double Slap Double Team Encore Endeavor Feint Flail Focus Energy Follow Me Fury Attack Fury Swipes Glare Growl Growth Harden Helping Hand Horn Attack Hyper Fang Leer Lovely Kiss Lucky Chant Mega Punch Metronome Minimize Moonlight Odor Sleuth Pound Protect Quick Attack Rage Rapid Spin Recover Reflect Type Roar Round Safeguard Scary Face Scratch Screech Selfdestruct Sing Skull Bash Slam Slash Smokescreen Spit Up Splash Stockpile Super Fang Supersonic Swagger Swallow Sweet Scent Swift Tackle Tail Whip Take Down Thrash Transform Wrap 'Normal Gym' Sadly, there is not yet a normal type gym challenge. 'Fire Type' ' Fire Pokemon' Charmander Charmeleon Charizard Vulpix Ninetales Growlithe Arcanine 'Fire Attacks' Ember Fire Fang Fire Spin Flame Burst Flame Wheel Will o Wisp 'Water Type' ' Water Pokemon' Squirtle Wartortle Blastoise Poliwag Poliwhirl Poliwrath Magikarp Gyarados Kyogre (Not obtainable) ' Water Attacks' Aqua Tail Bubble Bubblebeam Rain Dance Water Gun Water Pulse Water Sport Withdraw 'Electric Type' 'Electric Pokemon' Pikachu Raichu 'Electric Attacks' Electro Ball Thunderbolt Thundershock Thunderwave 'Grass Type' 'Grass Pokemon' Bulbasaur Ivysaur Venusaur Oddish Gloom Vileplume Paras Parasect Bellsprout Weepinbell Victreebel 'Grass Attacks' Absorb Leaf Tornado Leech Seed Mega Drain Petal Dance Razor Leaf Sleep Powder Spore Stun Spore Synthesis Vine Whip Worry Seed Spore 'Ice Type' 'Ice Pokemon' Jynx 'Ice Attacks' Ice Fang Ice Punch Powder Snow 'Fighting Type' 'Fighting Pokemon' Mankey Primeape Poliwrath 'Fighting Attacks' Double Kick DynamicPunch Karate Chop Low Kick Reversal Seismic Toss Wake Up Slap 'Poison Type' 'Poison Pokemon' Bulbasaur Ivysaur Venusaur Weedle Kakuna Beedrill Ekans Arbok Nidoran ♀ Nidorina Nidoqueen Nidoran ♂ Nidorino Nidoking Zubat Golbat Oddish Gloom Vileplume Bellsprout Weepinbell Victreebel 'Poison Attacks' Acid Acid Spray Gastro Acid Poison Powder Poison Sting Toxic Spikes 'Ground Type' 'Ground Pokemon' Sandshrew Sandslash Nidoqueen Nidoking Geodude Graveler Golem 'Ground Attacks' Bulldoze Magnitude Mud Bomb Mud Shot Mud Sport Sand Attack Sand Tomb 'Flying Type' 'Flying Pokemon' Butterfree Pidgey Pidgeotto Pidgeot Spearow Fearow Zubat Golbat Gyarados 'Flying Attacks' Acrobatics Aerial Ace Air Cutter Featherdance Gust Mirror Move Peck Roost Whirlwind Wing Attack 'Psychic Type' 'Psychic Pokemon' Abra Kadabra Alakazam Jynx 'Psychic Attacks' Agility Ally Switch Confusion Cosmic Power Heart Stamp Hypnosis Miracle Eye Psybeam Reflect Rest Telekinesis Teleport 'Bug Type' 'Bug Pokemon' Caterpie Metapod Butterfree Weedle Kakuna Beedrill Paras Parasect 'Bug Attacks' Bug Bite Fury Cutter Leech Life Pin Missile Rage Powder Silver Wind String Shot Twineedle 'Rock Type' 'Rock Pokemon' Geodude Graveler Golem 'Rock Attacks' Rock Blast Rock Polish Rock Throw Rollout Smack Down Stealth Rock 'Ghost Type' 'Ghost Pokemon' Sadly, there are no ghost pokemon in this game yet. 'Ghost Attacks' Astonish Lick Confuse Ray Lick 'Dragon Type' 'Dragon Pokemon' Sadly, there are no dragon pokemon in this game yet. 'Dragon Attacks' Dragon Rage Twister 'Dark Type﻿' 'Dark Pokemon' Sadly, there are no Dark pokemon in this game yet. 'Dark Attacks' Assurance Bite Crunch Fake Tears Flatter Knock Off Payback Pursuit Sucker Punch 'Steel Type﻿' 'Steel Pokemon' Sadly, there are no steel pokemon in this game yet. 'Steel Attacks''' Gyro Ball﻿ Iron Defense Category:Pokemon Category:Attacks Category:Game Mechanics